mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
X.Borg/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: A case of arson Task Target: Use Missiles and deal 50000 True Damage to enemy heroes in total. Recently, serial bombings became the headache of the Eruditio. All the clues and evidence pointed that the culprits were none other than their archrivals, the Magic Academy. For the security and dignity of the Eruditio, Bruno led the Eruditio Rangers to ambush and arrest the arsonist. A shadow finally appeared in the moonlight, taking his fire armor and setting fire everywhere in the Eruditio. He slowly approached the High Tower. Bruno saw the true face of the arsonist under his steel mask. It was him, X.Borg. This was the first time X.Borg confronted the Eruditio Rangers. They couldn't cross the fire barriers in front of the hot flame spray. They tried multiple ways to get rid of the fire, but they still got hurt in the end. Chapter 2: Transformation with Hate Task Target: Use Stake and hit 2 enemy heroes at the same time for 15 time(s). Transformation with Hate X.Borg once lived in a beautiful small village around the Eruditio. He had looked up to the Eruditio since he was a child, hoping Science and Technology would change everything. Later, when the High Tower was built near his village, X.Borg assisted in constructing it with enthusiasm. However, an accidental fuel leakage burned his body severely. Fortunately, he was transported to the Eruditio to remake his body. He finally returned to his village with a new body several years later. X.Borg found that his village had become a mess, which caused him to gradually lose his temper. He hated those self-righteous scientists. So, he decided to invent powerful Fire Stakes and put them inside the Eruditio secretly. He detonated these stakes personally in the High Tower. He felt a little bit relieved when he saw those scientists being burnt in the flames. Chapter 3: Madman Art Task Target: Win 5 match(es) against Heroes from the Eruditio. Although X.Borg continued to bring troubles to the Eruditio, he was still not satisfied with what he accomplished. He lived in the dump, making use of unwanted materials to transform his body into an explosive weapon. He could deal massive damage to groups of enemies. He gave this Explosive Art the name Last Insanity. Chapter 4: Smash of the Eruditio Task Target: Use final explosive damage of Insanity and kill 12 enemy hero(es). Smash of the Eruditio X.Borg realized that he alone could not fight against the entire Eruditio. So, he tried to create conflict between the Eruditio and the Magic Academy. Every time the Eruditio held a celebration or announced a new invention, X.Borg was in the shadows causing chaos. He held the belief that not every technological development was beneficial to the world. He would find his own methods to destroy the Eruditio. He decided that before he was able to do that, he would need to destroy the core of the Eruditio - the Eruditio Rangers. Category:X.Borg Category:Hero mastery code